TRY IT WITH A REAL MAN
by doorist
Summary: one shot request fic. slash. Randy can be very persuasive, as Ted discovers much to his surprise.


**_TRY IT WITH A REAL MAN_**

**One shot request fic**

**Disclaimer:**** This story shares character names with people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

**I own nothing**

***********************************

"I saw that," Randy said quietly, coming up to Ted from behind, making him jump.  
"Saw _what_? What do you think you _saw _Orton?"

Randy smirked, giving him a knowing look before glancing sideways towards Cody who was talking to his dad animatedly down the end of the corridor.  
His eyes flicked back to meet Ted's, scanning his face, the hard scowl currently gracing it. His smirk grew, "I've _seen_ the way you look at him DiBiase, you fucking him? Or just _wanna_ be?"

Ted spluttered, he couldn't believe his ears, "What the fuck?"  
"I'll take that as a no then, you ain't gettin' any off him?"

"Fuck off Orton!"  
"Sure." Randy smirked down at him, licking up the shell of his ear, he said throatily, "You wanna come?"

Ted's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the bigger man looming over him. He glanced over at Cody quickly, "What the _fuck_ is _that _s'posed to mean?" he whispered, his voice suddenly sounding like he'd eaten a barrow of gravel.

Randy leaned in, hand on the wall over Ted's shoulder as he too followed his gaze in Cody's direction, chuckling as his eyes roamed over the lithe frame, "Don't you wanna give it a try with a _real man_ Teds?"

He watched his eyes flick back over to Cody, "It's not considered cheating Teddy, if Cody doesn't even _know_ you've got the hots for him,"

"_What the fuck _Randy! _How_ do you, what, what makes you..."

"I'm not fucking blind Ted! Fuck, just _shut up_ and kiss me already, _geez_," Randy growled, lips on Ted's softly as he spoke, licking along the bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth, gently at first, then harder as he grabbed both sides of Ted's shocked face with both hands, "C'mon, I'll show you how it _should _be done."

His voice rumbled over Ted's shell shocked brain as he was forcibly dragged away, as Randy, glint in his eye, led him into a door around the corner.  
He found himself pressed up against the hard tiled wall of a small bathroom, and shuddered in involuntary anticipation at the feel of Randy's hand suddenly under his shirt, his flesh scorching hot as it ran over the taut muscles, up across his defined chest. Suddenly his shirt was ripped from his body and Randy was devouring his mouth urgently.

Ted found his hands running lightly up and down Randy's heavily tattooed arms, hardly able to concentrate with the sensual onslaught of Randy's hands all over his body.

He cried out as he felt Randy bite down on the fleshy muscle between his shoulder and his neck, sucking and nipping a wet line with his teeth up his jaw before assaulting his mouth once more. Ted fully succumbed this time as their mouths clashed, sucking Randy's tongue into his mouth urgently and violently kneading his ass cheeks with both hands, grinding his hips into his own fervently rutting hardness.

He felt Randy's hand snake down his back, lips never leaving his, and tongue never leaving his mouth, as Randy pushed Ted's shoulders flat back against the wall. He drew his hips forward with a single movement, murmuring his satisfaction as his hand slid down between the wall and Ted's wide muscular back, easily slipping into the waistband of his jeans and down his pants. He grabbed a firm handful of buttcheek and squeezing hard, pulling them apart, his fingers begged for access as Ted arched his back, a spasm shooting through his spine at the electrifying touch of Randy's finger running up and down his entrance, gently teasing the puckered hole.

"Mmhmm, that's it, just like that Teddyboy," Randy encouraged, the rumbling voice in his ear going straight to Ted's cock as he thrust himself forward. He could feel Randy's solid length pressing hard into his abdomen and the older man gasped, twitching in unison as the jolt of pleasure wracked his body at the touch.

"Let's do this thing," he all but panted, forcing himself from Ted's eager mouth to stare him in the eye. For the briefest of seconds he saw Ted question himself, before spinning around, cheek and chest flat to the tiles, legs apart, ass protruding.

Randy took in the sight before him, he didn't expect to find Teddy so wanton, so pliant, and he took his time drinking in the view as he undid Ted's belt and slowly eased his jeans down over the solid hips and firm round ass. He slapped it hard, kneading his buttocks in his hands, groaning as he bucked hard at the sight of the reverberating flesh.

He ran the head of his cock up and down Ted's ass crack, spitting into his hand and covering himself, slicking himself up in readiness for his target, now firmly in his line of vision.

Feeling Ted brace himself, his whole body tense and waiting with baited breath, he breached the entry, sheathing himself ball deep in the willing body all in one go, biting down hard on the top of his shoulder and clamping his hand over Ted's mouth at the same time.

Ted's stifled scream filled his ears and went straight to his groin as it reverberated around the tiny tiled room, and Randy wasted no time in pummelling into him as fast as he could go, going straight for the magic touch and feeling Ted enter the pleasure zone as his body relaxed and a low guttural moan escaped his lips.

Ted's head was spinning, he'd never felt so much fear, desire, pain, and ecstasy simultaneously in his entire life, and he let his feelings engulf him, his surroundings fading from view and he was oblivious to everything apart from Randy.  
His entire existence was focussed on the feelings of the heightened sensations radiating out from deep within him, encompassing his whole body, the thrusting friction, deep and repeating over and over, rocking him to the very core.

His breath was ragged, coming in short, sharp bursts, his eyes closed, and head thrown back. The pain was so great, but the pleasure even better, Randy's solid chest thumping against his naked torso in repetitive rhythm.

The older man held his breath, biting down hard on his own lip, his forehead resting next to Ted's on the cold tiled wall as he groaned, drawing himself fully out before plunging back in, hard and fast and deep, wanting Ted to know he was there, wanting to hear his name on his lips, wanting to see him writhing in pleasure and admit that _he_ was the one making it happen. He wanted Ted to _want_ him, and he wanted him to _tell_ him.

Removing his hand from Ted's mouth, he ran it down his body, pressing hard, nails digging into the hard muscle urgently until he reached his straining, leaking, aching cock. As soon as he took it firmly in hand, the first contact with the searingly hot flesh sent a pulse through Ted's body that left him gasping for air as he lost all self restraint.  
His last semblance of control deserted him as Randy pounded his prostate in time with the rapid palming he was inflicting on his cock, and the breath he didn't even know he was holding he let go with a whoosh, stars infiltrating his vision as he erupted from deep within.

Randy's voice rumbling in his ear sent him over the edge, "That's right Teddyboy, scream my fucking name," he panted, drawing back to watch Ted's clenching ass cheeks enticing his cock further inside, surrounding him, pumping once, twice, three times, hard and fast, before pumping furiously, wildly, panting moaning, groaning, so tight, so hot, so hard, oh god so fucking hard, so close, Ted, so close, so close...

His voice rumbled and his breath hitched as he surrendered his seed, arriving at his completion, twitching, spasming, pulsing, pounding Ted into the tiles until every last drop was expelled. Body heaving, heavy breathing, deep and meaningful, completely spent, as Randy's jealous discontent conquered Ted's sighs of longing, fruitless wanting of Cody, over and done with.

He lifted his head from its resting place on the back of Ted's neck, pausing as his head spun for a second before opening his eyes again. Bending to pick up the remnants of Teddy's torn shirt off the floor, he draped it casually over the sculpted shoulder of Ted's naked body, unmoved, still pressed up against the wall, unable to yet fully comprehend the earth shattering revelations playing through his mind.

Randy, completely unaware of the enormity of the situation for Ted, looked at him in concern, a small smile playing on his lips that turned into a smirk as Ted opened his eyes, connecting instantly with his own.

"Thanks for that Teddy," he whispered, running his thumb along Ted's slack jawed bottom lip, "See you around, yeah?"

.


End file.
